Stimmen der Vernunft!
by Sakura-mia-chan
Summary: Was ist bloß mit Elizabeth los? Warum weicht sie mir aus? Diese fragen muss sich unser Will in letzter zeit öfters stellen. Und als dann auch noch Jack auftaucht ist das Chaos und die Verwirrung perfekt. ElizabethWill  und Elizabeth Jack
1. info

Hi!

Also erstmal vorweg ein paar Infos damit man die Geschichte besser versteht.

Die Geschichte spielt nach dem dritten Teil von Fluch der Karibik. Aber Will ist nicht Captain der Flying Dutchman geworden. (Wer sonst könnt ihr euch aussuchen)

Das Pairing ist Jack/Elizabeth.

Der Titel wird noch gesucht wie ihr schon wisst also, bitte immer schöne Vorschläge machen ja?

Meine Kapitel sind immer kurz. Aber ich denke besser kurze und dafür öfters. Oder nicht?

Also bitte schreibt was ihr von meiner Story haltet aber bitte nur konstruktive Kritik und nicht nur " ist blöd". Also immer schön einen Grund angeben.

Verbesserungsvorschläge sind auch sehr gern gesehen

Also dann viel Spaß


	2. Elizabeth

Hi!

So hier die überarbeitete Version, vielen Dank nochmal an

Inja Morgan.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Elizabeth?", flüsterte Will leise. Elizabeth war eigentlich wach, hielt die Augen aber geschlossen. Sie wollte nicht antworten. Sie wusste genau, was Will wollte. Schon seit ein paar Tagen versuchte Will immer wieder, sich ihr zu nähern. Elizabeth wusste genau was er wollte, doch konnte es ihm nicht geben. Jedes mal wenn Will sie anfasste, spürte sie Panik in sich aufsteigen.

Denn immer wenn Will sie anfasste, hörte sie eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf, die wieder und wieder die gleichen Sätze flüsterte:

„Ihr werdet auf meine Seite wechseln, das weiß ich!"

„Ein Wort, Liebes: Neugierde!"

„Ihr sehnt euch nach Freiheit, ihr sehnt euch danach zu tun was ihr wollt, weil ihr es wollt!"

„Ihr wollt sehen wie das ist!"

„Eines Tages werdet ihr nicht mehr widerstehen können!"

Das ging solange, bis sie höllische Kopfschmerzen bekam.

Seitdem wich Elizabeth jeder Berührung aus. Will hatte schon lange gemerkt, dass etwas nicht stimmte, aber immer wenn er Elizabeth darauf ansprach, wechselte sie das Thema oder schwieg ihn an. Sie konnte Will schlecht sagen, dass sie immer wieder an Jack denken musste, wenn er sie berührte. Nein, das konnte sie Will nun wirklich nicht antun. Sie liebte ihn.

Oder doch nicht?

Natürlich liebte sie Will. Das geht schon wieder vorbei. Bald ist alles besser. Das ist bestimmt nur eine Phase.

Es war wie ein Mantra, das sie in Gedanken immer wieder aufsagte, immer wieder, wenn sie wach neben Will lag.

Dieser hatte sich, nachdem Elizabeth nicht reagiert hatte, umgedreht und atmete nun wieder gleichmäßig. Er schlief tief und fest.

Nach gefühlten Stunden schaffte Elizabeth es auch, einzuschlafen und glitt in die Dunkelheit hinter ihren Augenlidern.

Der Mond schien hell über den Strand. Er beleuchtet zwei Menschen, fest umschlungen.

„Isch wuschte es Lischy. Neugierde!" Darauf war nur ein Kichern zu hören. Die zwei Gestalten streichelten sich gegenseitig am Oberkörper. Wieder war ein Kichern zu hören, bevor es endgültig verstummte.

Schweißgebadet wachte Elizabeth auf.

Was war das denn? Es war eindeutig Jacks Stimme gewesen. Aber warum träumte sie so etwas? Sie kannte den Strand. Sie waren dort gewesen, alle zusammen, die Crew, Jack, Will und sie. Das war noch nicht allzu lange her.

Aber DAS war nicht passiert.

Obwohl ... sie hatten viel getrunken damals, aber DAS war definitiv nicht passiert ... Hoffte sie zumindest.

Nein, unmöglich! Das konnte sie einfach nicht getan haben!

Elizabeth wurde regelrecht panisch, sie stand hastig auf und stürmte an Deck. Aber erst da bemerkte sie, dass es schon Tag war und sie sehr lange geschlafen haben musste.

Die Crew und Will arbeiteten schon, um ihre kleine Brigg auf Kurs zu halten.

Als Will vom Heck aus Elizabeth mit Morgenrock draußen stehen sah, kam er sofort zu ihr geeilt.

Doch was er sah, brachte ihn zum stutzen. Elizabeth war leichenblass und sah völlig verstört aus.

„Elizabeth, was ist denn los? Geht's dir gut?", fragte er sie beunruhigt.

Elizabeth nickte steif. Als Will sie durchdringend ansah, seufzte sie und sagte:

„Tut mir Leid. Ich habe nur schlecht geträumt".

Will sah sie verstehend an und strich ihr über die blasse Wange.

„Willst du darüber reden?"

„Nein ... Ich hab nur schlecht geträumt. Nichts weiter. Aber es war eklig und ich möchte es schnell vergessen."

Will nickte und nahm sie zärtlich in die Arme.

In dem Moment, in dem Will seine Arme um Elizabeth geschlossen hatte, hörte sie wieder diese Stimme in ihrem Kopf. Diesmal waren aber auch Bilder dabei, die diese Stimmen begleiteten. Stöhnend hielt sich Elizabeth den Kopf. Alles begann sich zu drehen und sie hörte nur verschwommen wie Will sie etwas fragte.

Die Kopfschmerzen wurden immer stärker und die Stimme lauter. Sie hörte noch, wie jemand ihren Namen rief, bevor sie endgültig in die erlösende Schwärze fiel.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ich hoffe das es euch gefallen habt und ihr mir Kritik, Lob und Vorschläge schreibt


	3. jack

----------------------------------------------------------------------

2. Kapitel: Jack

Jack Sparrow stand am Steuer seiner geliebten Black Pearl und grinste in sich hinein.

Er hatte beste Laune. Erst vor ein paar Stunden hatte er sich von Tia Dalma verabschiedet. Und was sie ihm sagte, würde ihm wohl für immer die Laune verbessern.

Das Barbossa der neue Captain der Flying Duchman war, wusste er schon.

Aber jetzt erzählte ihm Tia Dalma, dass Barbossa doch tatsächlich Tentakeln hatte!

Mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht lenkte der Captain der Black Pearl seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder aufs Meer.

Sein Blick fiel sofort auf ein Schiff, welches gerade am Horizont auftauchte. Er holte sein Fernrohr aus der Tasche und sah es sich genauer an.

Mit einem etwas breiteren Grinsen senkte er das Fernrohr wieder.

Na, wenn er das Schiff nicht kannte!

„Ich will auf dieses Schiff, Männer, lasst mir ein Beiboot zu Wasser!", rief er erfreut seinen Männern zu.

So leise wie möglich ruderte er zum anderen Schiff. Ab jetzt konnte seine Laune wirklich nichts mehr verderben.

Erst Barbossa als Tentakelgesicht, nun seine Freunde wiedersehen. Was für ein toller Tag!

Jack schüttelte sich unbewusst. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass er mal sagen würde, er hätte Freunde!

Und dass er sich auch noch so freuen würde wie ein Kind an Weihnachten, wenn er sie wieder sieht, erst recht nicht! Aber es war so, es war nicht zu leugnen.

Captain Jack Sparrow hatte Freunde, richtige Freunde, und es störte ihn überhaupt nicht. Ganz im Gegenteil.

Wenn er aber ehrlich war, freute er sich besonders darüber, Lizzy wiederzusehen. Und wenn er ganz ehrlich war, störte es ihn sogar, dass Will da war. Aber so ehrlich war er zu sich nicht - dafür gab es keinen Grund.

Captain Jack Sparrow war nicht verliebt. Er war schließlich Pirat. Und Piraten verliebten sich nicht.

Als Jack leise an einer Strickleiter zum Deck der kleinen Brigg kletterte, wich ihm aber alle Farbe aus dem Gesicht. Da stand seine Lizzy, leichenblass in den Armen von Will und hielt sich den Kopf. Sie schien zu schwanken und fiel dann in sich zusammen, Will bewahrte sie aber von einem schmerzhaften Sturz auf das blanke Holz. Er rief sie noch beim Namen, verängstigt, was mit ihr wohl los war. Jacks gute Laune war komplett dahin.

Er kletterte die letzten Sprossen hinauf und eilte zu seinen Freunden.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen?! Bitte schön Reviews schreiben ja?


	4. auf dem Schiff

Schnell rannte Jack zu seinen Freunden. „Was ist den los?" fragte Jack für ihn untypisch besorgt.

„Jack" Will guckte ihn verwirrt an. „was tust du den hier?" „Ich habe Lizzys Schiff gesehen und dachte ich besuche mal meine alten Freunde" sagte Jack während er sich hin kniete um zu sehen was mit Elizabeth los war. Will beobachte ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbrauen. Erstens weil er Jack nicht glaubte und zweitens weil es ihm nicht behagte wie Jack gerade seine verlobte betatschte Elizabeth plötzlich fiel Will ein das er sie total vergessen hatte. Diese erwachte gerade, von dem klopfen auf ihrer Wange, verursacht von durch Jack, auf und hielt sich stöhnend den Kopf. Als sie Jack sah murmelte sie leise „nicht schon wieder" und Schloss wieder ihre Augen. Denn sie dachte Jack sei nur wieder eines dieser Bilder. Nach einem tiefen Atemzug sagte sie etwas lauter :" Will kannst du mich in meine Koje bringen, bitte?". Mit einem „Ja sicher" hob Will sie hoch und trug sie in die Kajüte. Als er wieder raus kam stand Jack immer noch an der selben stelle. Mit einem Kopfnicken wies Will Jack an ihm zu folgen. „ Sie sagte, nicht schon wieder, hat sie das etwa öfters?" Daraufhin war von Will erstmal nur ein tiefes Seufzen zu hören. Schließlich folgte verzweifelt ; Ja leider. Sie hat ständig Kopfschmerzen und wacht nachts schreiend oder weinend auf. Ich weiß nicht mehr was ich tun soll"

Jack schaute seien Freund nachdenklich an „hast du sie schon mal darauf angesprochen?" „ Na klar, aber sie macht immer sofort einen auf Stur und verschließt sich total. Jack, ich kann sie noch nicht mal Berühren und, du weißt schon! Ich werde noch wahnsinnig!" Jack merkte das er sich plötzlich erleichtert fühlte aber er wusste nicht warum. Und wegen dieser Erleichterung hatte er auch ein schlechtes Gewissen gegenüber Will.

Und er machte sich schreckliche Sorgen um Elizabeth. Ach was war nur los mit ihm? Unpiratischer geht's ja wohl nicht!

Als Jack merkte das er schon viel zu lange geschwiegen hatte sagte er schnell „ Ja mein Freund das ist wirklich ein Problem!" Will nickte und schaute Jack an. „ Jetzt sag mal mal wirklich, was machst du hier?"

Darauf folgte nur ein empörtes schnauben. „ Das hab ich doch schon gesagt! Ich bin mit der Pearl rumgesegelt und hab Lizzys Schiff bemerkt. Also bin ich rüber gekommen um euch mal hallo zu sagen. Siehst du da ist doch die Pearl sie ist gleich... weg! Warum ist sie weg?" Schnell holte Jack sein Fernrohr aus der Tasche und suchte den Horizont ab. „ Und mal wieder stehe ich hier. Ohne Schiff ohne Karte und, da dies Lizzys Schiff ist, wohl auch ohne Rum" Genau in diesem Moment kam ein kräftiger Windstoß und wehte Jacks Hut davon. „ Na.Toll. Jetzt bin ich auch noch Hutlos"

Jetzt konnte Will sein Lachen nicht mehr verkneifen. „ Dir wurde also deine geliebte Pearl gestohlen, mal wieder. Und dein geliebter Hut ist weg, auch mal wieder. Aber ich kann dich trösten, wir müssten noch etwas Rum haben" lachte er. Sofort breitete sich ein grinsen auf Jacks Gesicht aus ; Dann ist ja alles nur noch halb so schlimm!" Will schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. „ Gut das du hier bist Jack, durch DICH wirkt alles nur halb so schlimm".


	5. der gefallen

_Will schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. „Gut das du hier bist, Jack, durch DICH wirkt alles nur halb so schlimm."  
_

Nachdem Satz wurde Jack eine Spur blasser wenn du wüsstest Mate, wenn du wüsstest. 

Nach mehreren schweigsamen Minuten fragte Will plötzlich:

„ Jack, tust du mir einen gefallen?"

„Schieß los"

„ Der nächste Hafen ist nicht weit und ich wollte für Lizzy Medizin holen. Würdest du solange auf sie aufpassen?"

„ Klar, ich nehm´ sie einfach mit auf die Pearl"

Sagte Jack. Er konnte nicht verhindern das ein Kribbeln in ihm auf kam, wenn er daran dachte allein mit Lizzy zu sein.

Dann musste er aber an den Zustand von ihr denken und das Kribbeln erstarb.

Zurück ließ es nur den Schwur herauszubekommen was ihr fehlte.

Erst jetzt bemerkte er das eine Hand vor seinem Gesicht hin und her wedelte.

„ Hallo, jemand zu hause?" fragte Will.

„Äh... war in Gedanken."

Will schüttelte den Kopf, irgendwie benahm sich Jack komisch.

„ Ich dachte eigentlich das wir beide anlegen und du, solange ich in der Stadt bin auf sie aufpasst."

Jetzt war es an Jack etwas beschämt zu gucken.

„ Ähmm... ja...also...das geht leider nicht."

„ Ach und warum?"

„ Naja die Leute in der Stadt sind leider nicht so gut auf mich zu sprechen, wenn du verstehst was ich meine."

Will lachte „ ich glaub das will ich gar nicht wissen. Obwohl... doch will ich!"

„ Also weißt du wir waren auf dem weg zu einem riesigen Schatz. Aber eben nur auf dem Weg und deswegen hatten wir, naja, nichts. Und dann war der Rum alle und diese Stadt in der nähe."

„ Du hast Rum gestohlen?" fragte Will amüsiert und verwundert gleichzeitig.

Als Jack nickte, lachte er los.

„Ich weiß gar nicht warum ich verwundert bin. War ja klar das du für Rum alles machst!"

„ Hey! Rum ist ein Lebenswichtiges Lebensmittel!!" ( Lol...Lebenswichtiges Lebensmittel)

kam es total überzeugt von Jack.

Will grinste aber sagte lieber nichts mehr dazu.

Eine Diskussion mit Jack kann man einfach nicht gewinnen

„ Also nehm´ ich Lizzy mit auf die Pearl und du holst Medizin ?!"

„ ja das ist wohl das beste." antwortete Will

„ nichts gegen die Crew, aber Elizabeth alleine hier lassen möchte ich echt nicht!"

Jack nickte.

Will ging in die Kajüte und kam mit Elizabeth auf dem arm wieder zurück. Sie war in einer eingewickelt und sah sehr kränklich aus.

„ Sie hat Fieber, vielleicht sollte ich doch bei ihr bleiben."

Jack sah Will ernst an

„ Du solltest jetzt erst recht gehen!. Wenn es schlimmer wird kann es vielleicht schon zu spät sein!"

Will sah ihn bedrückt an.

„ du hast recht. Aber pass auf sie auf sonst mach ich dich kalt!"

Jack grinste „ Das wollen wir ja nicht oder? Ich meine den Kraken habe ich überlebt, mehr oder weniger, aber dich?!"

Grinsend gingen beide zu einem Beiboot. Will half Jack dabei Elizabeth richtig zu nehmen und sah dann zu wie er mit ihr zur Pearl ruderte.

Als Will sich umdrehte sah er, dass die ganze Crew dastand und ihn, teilst böse, teilst verwirrt, anstarrte.

„ Wir müssen zur nächsten Stadt und Medizin für Captain Swann holen! Setzt die Segel"

Die Crew starrte ihn immer noch an,machten sich aber langsam an ihre Arbeit. Sie wollten schließlich auch das es dem Captain bald besser geht.


	6. allein

Nachdem Jack noch einige Zeit zugesehen hatte, wie Will Richtung Stadt ruderte, machte er sich auf den weg zur Kajüte. Er wollte nach Elizabeth sehen, denn er machte sich sorgen.

Doch je näher er an die Kajüte kam, desto mehr Zweifel kamen ihm. Was, wenn sie ihn nicht sehen wollte?

Was wenn... ach, hallo? Jack Sparrow hat keine Angst! Captain! Captain Jack Sparrow hat keine Angst!

Entschlossen betrat Jack den Raum. Doch als er zur Koje sah, wäre er an liebsten wieder umgedreht. Seine Lizzy lag da und sah noch schlimmer aus als er erwartet hatte.

Es schien ihr noch schlechter zu gehen.

Und da sie sich unruhig hin und her wälzte nahm Jack an das sie Albträume hatte.

Als Jack näher kam, hörte er wie sie seinen Namen flüsterte.

Jack runzelte die Stirn und ging noch näher an sie ran.

„Jack" Da war es schon wieder.

Und jetzt sah und hörte er das sie weinte.

Als sie auch noch anfing zu wimmern, war er ganz schnell bei ihr.

Jack sah unsicher im Raum hin und her. Was sollte er jetzt tun?

Als sie wieder seinen Namen flüsterte, hob er unsicher seine hand.

Vorsichtig fuhr er ihr durchs Haar und flüsterte „Ich bin hier Liebes."

Lizzy keuchte plötzlich und öffnete ihre Augen.

Jack war davon so überrascht, dass er vergaß seine Hand wegzuziehen

„Jack?" hörte er jetzt nicht mehr geflüstert.

so zerbrechlich fuhr es durch seinen Kopf.

„ Wo ist Will?"

„Oh, äh...der holt Medizin für dich"

Elizabeth sah ihn schon die ganze Zeit nicht an. Und aus irgendeinen unerklärlichen Grund versetzte es Jack einen Stich im Herzen.

Sofort kamen die ganzen Zweifel wieder in ihm hoch.

Hatte er etwas falsch gemacht?

Hatte er sie verletzt ohne es zu merken?

Oder fand sie ihn etwa abstoßend?

Sie sagte mal, dass sie etwas von Körperlicher Hygiene hielt.

War er etwa so dreckig?

Stank er?

Ihre Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„ Bist du es wirklich? Bist du wirklich hier?"

Jack sah sie verwirrt an.

Was war das den jetzt?

„ Äh klar bin ich hier. Ich rede schließlich mit dir."

„Ja klar. Du redest mit mir. Natürlich bist du hier."

sagte Elizabeth mit brüchiger Stimme.

„Lizzy, ist alles in Ordnung?"

Elizabeth nickte aber sah ihn immer noch nicht an. Sie hielt schon die ganze Zeit den Kopf gesenkt.

„Lizzy, sieh mich bitte an."

sagte Jack leise.

Er hatte Angst etwas falsch zu machen.

Was macht dieses Mädchen nur mir mir? Ich, Captain Jack Sparrow, habe Angst etwas falsch zu machen, fuhr es Jack durch den Kopf.

Als Elizabeth nicht reagierte, versuchte er es etwas bestimmter.

„ Liz, sieh mich an!"

Doch, bis auf ein leichtes zucken, reagierte sie auch dieses mal nicht.

All seine Zweifel beiseite schiebend, hob Jack seine Hände.

Vorsichtig hob er ihr Gesicht an. Dabei hielt er eine Hand an jede Seite ihrer Wangen.

Als Jack in ihre Augen sah, hätte er vor Schreck beinahe wieder losgelassen.

In ihren Augen standen zwar Tränen aber ansonsten war ihr Blick leer.

„Hey, was ist los? Tut dir was weh? Brauchst du Wasser? Liz?" Jack wirkte jetzt unendlich besorgt und aufgehetzt . [Ich hatte hier überlegt den Satz vor seine fragen zu stellen. Was meinst du?

Gleichzeitig fühlte er sich so hilflos wie noch nie in seinem Leben.

„ Du bist wirklich hier?!" Kam es wieder leise von Elizabeth.

Die Tränen rannen ihr inzwischen über das Gesicht.

Jack wusste sich nicht mehr zu helfen.

Er wusste einfach nicht mehr was er noch tun konnte.

Als Elizabeth jedoch anfing zu schluchzen und sich die Hände vor das Gesicht schlug, setzte Jacks Versand aus.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken nahm er sie einfach in den arm.

Im ersten Moment versteifte sie sich und Jack wollte schon wieder loslassen.

Doch dann entspannte sie sich langsam, fing aber dafür an, heftig zu zittern.

„ Hey, Liz! Es ist doch alles gut!" flüsterte Jack verzweifelt und hielt sie fest an sich gedrückt.


End file.
